The Place of Old Memories
by mistress-of-kurapika-sama
Summary: There was a surprise waiting for Ran. She had no idea where Shinichi would take her. As soon as she took off the cover from her eyes...


The night was cold and romantic. The two lovers were in each other's arms. There was a moment of silence. _Grrrr… _Shinichi's stomach grumbled. "Tee hee… You didn't say you were hungry" Ran laughed, "Here, I brought you some food."

They went to the park and sat on the bench. No one was there, except them. Shinichi started eating his dinner hungrily. It seems that he hadn't eaten anything for the day. "Slow down, we're not in a hurry…" Ran said.

"I'm sorry…" Shinichi laughed, "It's just that I haven't tasted your cooking since I became that little boy…It's the best…"

"Oh…Thank you…" Ran replied; her face was all red.

"I'm sorry if I hadn't called nor visited you all week. The case was tough, it was murder. There was this man who loved the girl so…" Shinichi stopped, he realized Ran does not want to hear any of his detective stories right now; it's not the right time.

"Shinichi? What's wrong?" Ran asked.

_My head, it's spinning. I'm feeling dizzy…_ Shinichi thought as he held his head, _I have to take Ran home, before her father gets worried._

"Thanks for the food. Come on, I'll walk you home." Shinichi said, giving the empty lunchbox back to Ran. As he stands up, he felt dizzy again; however, he did not let Ran notice this, so he keeps on walking.

"Shinichi, you look exhausted, you'd better rest." Ran said, looking worried.

"I'll rest, once I take you home. Now, come on…" Shinichi insisted.

"No…I'll take you home…" Ran said, getting Shinichi's arms and placing it at the back of her shoulders.

"You don't need to do this. I can walk fine." He said, however, Ran didn't listen.

They took a cab to get home quickly. Ran brought him in his room as fast as she can. Shinichi's world seems spinning. Once he had lain down, he had fallen asleep. Ran called her father as soon as they've arrived at Shinichi's residence.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _"Uhm…? Mouri detective agency…" Kogoro answered. "Dad, it's me. I'm staying over at Shinichi's place. I have to take care of him. He is not feeling well." Ran explained.

"WHAT?! Don't tell me he can't take care of himself! You know how rich he is, he can find a doctor to take care of him. Why will you take care of that kid?" Kogoro reasoned out. Ran was not listening, she knows how much her father hates Shinichi, she finally said, "Goodbye, dad. See you tomorrow." Ran hangs up.

She looked back at Shinichi, who was fast asleep. She took off his shoes and placed them near the bed. She sat beside him, touching his handsome face. Then, she kissed him on the cheeks, saying, "Rest well, my detective…"

Shinichi must have heard it, with his eyes closed, his hands moved next to Ran's. He held it tight as Ran felt calm. She sat beside him all night, watching over him. Finally, she was already asleep, next to him.

Time passed by too fast, it was already 9 o'clock in the morning. Shinichi could feel the sun shines in his bedroom. "Umm? Ran? Ran?" Shinichi called, but there was no answer. He repeats. Again, there was no answer. "Maybe she already left…without saying goodbye…" Shinichi thought as he went downstairs. The lights were on in the kitchen, Shinichi got nervous. "A burglar? At this time?" He took his soccer ball and walks slowly. As he gets nearer and nearer, he smells something good. "A burglar cooking? Ha! No way!"

He aims at the door and saw Ran, cooking his breakfast. "Ohayou!" Ran greeted him, "Hmm? Is something the matter? You look scared."

_Good morning!_

"Ah…Nothing…I thought you were someone else…" Shinichi said grinning stupidly, as he hid the soccer ball behind his back.

They had their breakfast. Shinichi felt uncomfortable, thinking how Ran watched him over by the night. "Uh…Ran, you should go home…Your father must have been worried." Shinichi started, "Besides, you've done too much…It's really embarrassing."

"Don't be silly. It's really nothing." Ran said, "Don't worry, I already called dad. I told him I would be staying over at your house to take care of you because you're not feeling well…"

"And Shinichi? You look cute when you were sleeping." Ran teased.

"What?! Quit making fun of me." Shinichi said, sitting down next to her. Ran noticed his face was turning red.

As soon as they have finished eating their breakfast, Ran took all the dishes on the sink. Shinichi held her hands and said, "I should be doing that. You should rest; you're my guest, after all…"

"Guest? Oh, Shinichi…You'd better rest…You -" Ran stopped; Shinichi's fingers were on her lips. "No. You rest while I do the dishes."

Ran sat down in the living room and waited. When Shinichi was finished with washing the dishes, he asked Ran if she could wait a little longer. Minutes have passed and Ran has fallen asleep on the sofa. "Hey…wake up…" Shinichi whispered. Ran got up, but she cannot see anything but black. "What kind of game is this, Shinichi?" Ran asked, groping. She heard him, laughing at her as he held her shoulders.

"Come on. Don't ask anymore. Don't you trust me anymore, Ran?" Shinichi asked.

"I'm not saying that…it's just…" Ran tried to reason out, but with her eyes covered with a handkerchief, she had difficulty in walking. Shinichi held her hand to guide her. Finally, they came to a stop. Ran's heart was throbbing so fast. "Shi- Shinichi? Where are we?" Ran asked, nervously. "You can take it off now." Shinichi said. And slowly, Ran took the handkerchief on her eyes and saw Shinichi in front of her. "Look…" Shinichi said, pointing at where they are sitting. It was a roller coaster ride, where they first had their date and when Shinichi turned to a little boy. Ran turned to him, looked puzzled, "Isn't these suppose to bring back bad memories? You left me here…I was so worried…"

"No…I brought you here to change that bad memory into a good one." Shinichi said, touching Ran's lips. His lips suddenly touched hers. Then, Shinichi held Ran's face once again and said, "Don't worry. It won't happen again…"

Teary-eyed, Ran nodded her head and held Shinichi's hands as the ride was about to start.

_I'm sorry if it took a long time to be updated, I have some papers to finish. It was supposed to be a one shot story, I'm sorry if I didn't inform you earlier. Anyway, I got some review that was expecting what might happen next, so I decided to create another one. FYI, in this chapter I will finish the story. Keep reading my stories, Okay? Thanks! -_


End file.
